


Webby is gay and sad

by feeling_pink



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (Actually please don't I will lose and cry in front of you), By the way I edit this after I post it, Confessions, Crying, F/F, First Dates, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, How many times can I talk about crying before it gets repetitive? Not very many, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I lied I did exactly that, I love hugs!!!, I'm sorry I don't know what a title is, Love Confessions, Me? Projecting my very gay feelings for girls into Webby? No I would never, Not Beta Read, Or a summary for that matter, Pining, She is their sister fight me, Slaps the roof of this fanfic, Talking in the tags instead of using them like I'm supposed to? Who's she? never heard of her, This bad boy can fit so much crying into it, bad boy more like bad writing am I right-, but that means the later you read it the better, i wrote this instead of doing my online classes, just a lot of crying, which is terrible I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_pink/pseuds/feeling_pink
Summary: So mayyyyybe Webby had feelings for Lena.And mayyyyyyyybe she was a little bit scared of rejection.Mayyyyybe that’s why she sometimes hid in a closet (ha) wrapped up in a blanket crying.Mayyyyyyyybe she had done this once or twice or five times before when the feelings got too strong and she needed a moment… or hour to calm down and stop being so gay gosh darn it.Mayyyyyybe if she's hidden a little better she wouldn't have to confront these feelings.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	1. Gay and Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Bad title, bad summary, thanks for giving this a chance anyways if you're here!

Everything was fuzzy.

Fuzzy and pink. Had she hit her head? No, Webby was standing up and seemed perfectly normal. Then Lena was there. Normally, Webby would have questioned where she had come from, what they were doing here, where here was, but for some reason, she didn’t panic. Lena seemed fine; she was smiling and talking, so everything was fine, right? Webby thought so, she was just glad to see her best friend happy.

Then Lena was leaning closer, Webby couldn’t think of what was happening, and then-

Webby sat up in her bed, holding her cheek. It had been a dream, just a dream. Lena had kissed her cheek. But it was a dream. It was fine.

It had to have been a dream, Lena would never do something like that in real life, right? Did Webby want her to kiss her on the cheek in real life? No… yes? Maybe. Her face was getting warm, why had she dreamt that? Did she have feelings for Lena? Just.. what?

Needless to say, Webby didn’t get much sleep that night.

-

It had been a month. Well, actually it had been 3 weeks and 6 six days but that was long enough for Webby to figure some things out.

She had started noticing things, after the dream. Lena was just so _cool_.

Now, of course, Webby had already known that, but not to this extent. Lena always seemed so calm, even when things were less than desirable; she was able to keep a level head. She noticed the way she smiled when someone said something particularly funny or when Webby rambled about something she was excited about. She noticed detail after detail and fell a little farther every time she noticed something.

Webby had it baaaaaddddd.

Now, she thought she wouldn’t be one to hide it, or if she did it wouldn’t be very well. But so far Lena hadn’t seemed to catch on so it was fine. Webby wasn’t quite sure why she hadn’t just told her, or anybody else for that matter. Well, at first it was because she needed more information. Whether her feelings were real or just some fleeting crush because of a stupid  
dream.

The longer she held to this secret, the harder it was to let go.

So mayyyyybe Webby was a little scared of rejection. Mayyyyybe that’s why she sometimes hid in a closet (ha) wrapped up in a blanket crying. Mayyyyyyyybe she had done this once or twice or five times before when the feelings got too strong and she needed a moment… or hour to calm down and stop being so gay gosh darn it.

“Webby?” A voice asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

Webby was in one of the mansion's many closets (double ha). This one was two doors down from her room and held many blankets and quilts for when it got colder. She was up on the second self behind a few other blankets, once again crying her eyes out wrapped in a soft purple blanket with designs of cartoonish flowers on it. She kicked out at the intruder, but that only served to make some of the blankets fall off the shelf.

She found Huey staring back at her pathetic crying form with concern etched all over his face.

This only made more tears fall, she didn’t mean to make him worried, it wasn’t that big a deal! Hot tears fell down her face only serving to make the other boy more concerned.

-

When Dewey said to go grab another sheet to serve as a backdrop for Dewey Dew-Night, Huey certainly hadn’t expected to find a sobbing Webby hunched up on the shelf.

Older brother instincts™ flooded his system, so he carefully urged the girl off the shelf and gently led her by hand back to the boy’s room. The poor girl was still clutching the blanket he had found her wrapped up in like a lifeline, and the walk didn’t seem to quell any of her tears.

Huey had to keep his anger down, but if he found out a person was the cause of these tears he was going to fight them so bad (It doesn’t matter that he would probably lose, it was for Webby!).

Upon entering Dewey perked up and started to ask for the blanket before he cut himself off upon seeing Webby. Louie, who had previously been scrolling through his phone, glanced over and sat up, scooting over to make room for the disgruntled girl on his bed.

Huey sat her down on the green bunk, then sat himself on the floor, as not to crowd her. Dewey seemed to have a similar idea and sat next to Huey, fiddling with his hands, clearly wanting to do something to help the girl but not knowing what.

Both his brothers looked to him for clarification on the situation, but he couldn’t answer them as he didn’t know either.

Webby saw the triplets having a conversation with their eyes, probably trying to figure out why she was bawling. She figured she might as well tell them, after all, it had been kinda eating her up inside.

“I guess I kinda owe you an explanation, huh?” She said while sniveling and wiping the tears away.

All eyes shot back to her, Huey speaking up first, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, we just want to help.” He explained.

“No, no I’ll tell you.” She says with a watery smile, “It’s, uh... Lena.”

Dewey shot up, “What did she say? Do I have to fight her? I will fight her.” He said with a fierce resolve.

“No!” Webby cries, Huey already having taken action and pulling his brother back down.

“Let her finish.” He states. Whether he was thinking the same thing didn’t matter.

After a second Webby started again, “No, please don’t fight her... I like her.” She says, “Like like her, a lot.” She clarifies with emphasis on the lot.

Louie sighed having to throw his revenge plan out the window, fighting wasn’t really his style so an evil scheme was the best way to protect his family. Too bad, In the 15 seconds he had the plot it was shaping up to be a good one. “Well, are you going to tell her?” He asked.

This only made Webby start to cry again, big hot tears running down her face.

“Nice one, Louie” Dewey muttered his way while Huey took to hovering protectively over the girl again.

Louie puffed up defensively, he really hadn’t meant to make her cry, it was a legitimate question! He huffed and turned back to Webby, that didn’t matter right now.

“I- I can’t.” She sniffled. “She’s one of my only friends, I can’t risk that.”

“Well, why not?” It was Huey and Louie’s turn to glare at their brother, Dewey winced before continuing, “What I mean is that you’re great Webby, Lena isn’t going to give you up over some feelings, and that’s assuming she doesn’t like you, which I have doubts about.” He rambled out his explanation.

Louie nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah I totally see her liking you. Hey! We can come up with a scheme for you to ask her out.” He suggested.

Webby looked between the three of them with glassy eyes, “You really aren’t just saying that?” She asked.

“Well, yeah,” Huey spoke up for the three of them, “You’re our sister after all, of course, we want to help you out.” Wait… aw phooey.

The triplets all tensed when the girl started to cry again. They all made the decision that she was family, but had yet to call her so in front of her.

Then Webby smiled, “You really are the best brothers I could have asked for, huh?” She said, beaming.

All three brothers let out a breath none of them had known they’d been holding.

“Hey if you hadn’t wanted to be related to these bozos it’s okay, I understand.” Louie jokes, thus earning him a pillow to the face, curtesy of Dewey.

Webby laughed, her first real laugh in at least a few hours. Once again wiping away excess tears, “Hug?” She asked.

Dewey launched himself at their self proclaimed sister, Huey carefully hugging from the other side, then Louie leaned on the pile of ducklings.

The siblings would figure out a plan later, right now they were fine as is. Thank goodness Webby had such an amazing family.


	2. Gay and a little bit happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!! And planning!! And more crying because you should honestly expect that from me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops we're back at it again, thanks for giving this a chance!

Webby steeled herself before knocking on the door of the Sabrewing residence. It was 4:12 in the afternoon.

It had taken 3 hard days of work, and many, many snack breaks, but they had done it; they had created the perfect plan so Webby could confess to Lena!

One of Lena’s (and Violet’s of course) Dads answered the door with a smile.

“HELLO MR. SABREWING SIR MAY I PLEASE SEE LENA PLEASE?” She asked, much louder than she meant to. So mayyyyyyybe the nerves were getting to her little.

Luckily Mr. Sabrewing didn’t seem to mind all that much, and left the two girls to their own devices.

“Hey pink, what’s u-“ Lena started, pulling on her other shoe in the doorway before Webby cut her off.

“HI LENA WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME TO THE BEACH?” Webby yelled, looking anywhere that wasn’t Lena because then she would blush and give away her every thought and Lena would _know_.

Lena faltered, but just for a second. “Are you okay Pink? You seem a little nervous.” She teased with a lopsided smirk.

Pink. Webby loved that nickname, she loved pink and Lena gave it to her and she loved-  
ANYWAYS, it seemed not turning beet red in Lena’s presence was an impossible task. However, the show must go on, so therefore she smiled and tried to act natural, which she definitely remembered how to do.

“I-I’m okay, just excited!” Webby says with a weak laugh, while lies definitely were not her forte, she was best at lies of omission. ‘Just please don’t ask what I’m excited about, please don’t ask wha-‘ She thought to herself. “So, is the beach okay?” She asked tentatively.

“Of course Webs.” Lena said with the softest expression. It was one of the things she had noticed over that month, and how it seemed to be reserved only for her. For Webby it only seemed to make the butterflies flap harder.

The walk down to the water was mostly met with silence.

Lena didn’t mind, but it seemed rather out of character for her best friend.

Meanwhile, despite all earlier claims, Webby’s walk was not silent. Between her heart pounding in her ears and the internal screaming, gay panic had never been louder.

“So… What are we doing Pink?” Lena asked, trying to break the sudden ice.  
Startled out of her thoughts, Webby flushed slightly, realizing she hadn’t given Lena any context for why she was here or anything. “Oh, um, I thought that maybe we would head close by to where we first met! Oh and then, um…” Webby faltered, “Oh look we’re almost here! Let’s go!” She says excitedly, flapping her arms then tugging Lena along.

-

The triplets and Webby had worked hard on the perfect scene. According to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, flowers, food, and music could all be very romantic in the right context.

Dewey and Webby gathered up white carnations, then dyed them pink. Apparently in flower language that meant love for a woman or something. (Thank you Huey and the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook)

Huey and Webby (with a little help from Mrs. Beakley) worked on making an assortment of foods. Churros, Strawberries dipped in chocolate, churros dipped in chocolate, and other more picnic-y stuff.

Louie and Webby worked on a playlist, apparently it was a romantic thing to do! Any song that reminded Webby of Lena was put on the list, then they modified it to only include good background music, and to exclude any particularly loud or sad songs.

All four siblings brainstormed a good place for such a venture.

“According to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook the place should have some sort of significance to the both of you.” Huey says.

“Oh! And it should be at sunset! That’s literally romance 101!” Dewey chimed in.

“Eh, no good. Sunset is going to be around 6:15 this time of year. We don’t want it getting too dark or cold. There’s also any curfews we have to worry about.” Huey states.

“We could use candles? Those are also in romance 101.” Dewey says.

“Oh yeah let’s bring open flames into the equation, great idea Dewford.” Louie says without looking up from his phone.

“I don’t see you offering any ideas Llew-” Dewey was cut off by a pillow in his face.

“What about the beach where we first met?” Webby suggests, after thinking for a bit.

Dewey gasps, “That’s perfect! Beaches are also in romance 101 you know.”

“I don’t think that book exists,” Huey says, “But I do agree it is a great spot.”

‘’Doesn’t look like there’s going to be any weather complications” Louie adds, flashing the weather app on his phone to the others.

“Then it’s settled! Weblena on three!” Dewey puts his hand to the middle of the group.

“What is Weblena-“ Huey starts, “Wait, no, never mind I get it. I heard it as I said it.”

-

Everything was in place.

Webby led Lena along until they reached their destination, sure it wasn’t a sunset picnic, but a late afternoon picnic at the beach wasn’t too shabby if Webby did say so herself. Which she did!

She left Lena’s hand, it would be much later before she realized she'd been holding Lena’s hand for a solid 2 minutes, to go turn on the playlist. Then stood awkwardly to the side.  
“Tada!” She adds quietly with some jazz hands for good measure.

Lena stared for a second before she beamed. “Oh Webby! This is amazing! You should have told me, I could have made us some cake or something!” Lena says, taking in all the details of the setup. “But I have to ask, what’s this all for? Oh no, don’t tell me I forgot some important date because I lost track of time in the shadow realm, what is it? Wait! Don’t tell me-“

“Lena, Lena!” Webby cut her off, “it’s not for any particular date. I just… I wanted to spend time with you.” She says, blushing slightly.

“Aw, you big softie.” Lena teased.

“Psh, you’re soft too and you know it.” Webby laughs.

They easily fell into their usual dynamic and started eating, talking, and joking. As time grew on Webby started getting antsy again, wringing her hands and looking away more often.

Lena stood up and stretched a bit, “Can I help you pack up, Pink?”

Webby shot up, “No! Wait! I have to tell you something!” She practically yelled.

This was it. She was going to confess to Lena, and she would either return her feelings... or not. If she didn’t she would probably hate Webby, or even worse things would be awkward and never quite the same again. If not then Webby would cry and make a fool out of herself and Lena would feel so uncomfortable and pity her and-

Lena took Webby’s shaking hand, drawing her out of her spiral. Lena looked her in the eyes and said with the most earnest smile, “Whatever you need to tell me, I’ll listen. You’re my best friend in the world Webby, you can talk to me.”

Then it all came crashing down. Webby was crying. Again.

“Lena! You’re just so cool- hic- and I really admire you for it- hic- and so I was stupid and started- hic- started falling in love with you- hic- and” Webby went on, each word less comprihensable from the last, her face steadily growing redder from both tears and embarrassment.

Lena gently set her down, “Oh Webs” She said softly, “I really like you too.” It was now that Webby noticed the other girl’s face burning.

“You- you do?” She asks, trying to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept on falling.

Lena pressed a kiss to Webby’s cheek. “Yeah. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I have never once thought about confessing to my crushes?? Like never?  
> Okie-dokie hope that was alright! 
> 
> Bonus:  
> HDL, just inside the mansion's door: How's the date go ;D  
> Webby: I could have sworn you all would be hiding in a bush somewhere  
> Louie & Dewey: We wanted to but Huey wouldn't let us :(


End file.
